Fertile Plan
by hieisfiredemon
Summary: Sasuke escapes from his latest mission with more than just a few battle scars, and Naruto is his only cure. Sasuke never would have guessed he'd get pregnant from it. Yaoi, MPreg NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, not bothering to wrap a towel around him. He stepped to the side of his bed and looked down at his now reddened erection. He snickered in frustration and fell to his knees. He put his head down on his bed, trying to keep back the frustrated tears. His erection brushed up against the edge of the bed, never letting him forget it was there…throbbing…demanding attention.

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the already abused erection. He began to stroke it with need. He bit back his lip, feeling the rising in his stomach. He waited with a rapid heartbeat for his orgasm to come…but it refused. His penis jolted in protest. Sasuke groaned, "I don't want to ask him…"

Naruto laid back on his couch staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he wanted to train or sleep. Sasuke had been gone on his mission for several days, and Naruto was bored. He needed his rival around to motivate him. He wanted to show off his new skills and pound his friend's face in the dirt.

He pulled the blanket over his body, deciding on sleeping, when there was a rapid loud knocking on his door. He groaned. Nobody visited him very often, especially late at night. He stood up, the blanket falling off his body, and stepped over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Open the door, Dobe."

Naruto jerked open the door, "Don't call me that, you asshole."

He looked at the gasping soaked Sasuke leaning against his door frame.

Naruto blinked blankly a few times before sticking his head out the door and looking around.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke growled out.

"Looking for rain."

Sasuke growled and pushed himself into Naruto's apartment.

Naruto slammed his door shut, "Come on in." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke had stepped behind Naruto's couch and was using his arms to hold himself up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"I need…" A small blush covered his cheeks, "your help."

Naruto grinned at the blushed Sasuke, "Oh, so the great Uchiha Sasuke needs my help?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not now, Naruto."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Well?"

Sasuke stood up straight for the first time that night and cleared his throat, "I need you to fuck me."

Perhaps it was just seconds of silence, perhaps minutes, but however long the time span was, it wasn't long enough for Naruto to absorb what Sasuke just asked him. He blinked several times at Sasuke before finally responding, "What?" He managed to squeak out.

Sasuke growled, "I don't have time for this." He began to pull of his shirt as he talked, "I was drugged on the mission." He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground.

Naruto stared at the shirt blankly.

"This is the only way to get rid of it." Sasuke pulled down his shorts, having the foresight to not bother with underwear. He kicked his shorts to the side and stood in front of Naruto fully naked.

Naruto stared at the white shorts and then shook his head.

"I need you to help me get this drug out of my system."

Naruto scowled, "No. Piss it out."

Sasuke winced. He wasn't sure why he hadn't expected denial, but it was unplanned for. His penis shout pain up his body. He closed his eyes, "…Naruto, you're the only one I can go to."

Naruto crossed his arms, "I don't see what having sex with you is going to solve."

Sasuke crossed the room over to Naruto and slammed him up against the wall. Naruto winced as his backside hit the wall, but he didn't bother to struggle.

Sasuke pushed his lips up against Naruto's. He needed this, and that need came out in his kiss. Naruto gasped as Sasuke sucked on his lower lip feverishly. Sasuke stuck his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and kissed like Naruto was oxygen. Naruto whimpered into the kiss and pushed Sasuke away.

"I can't." He gasped as he wiped his mouth.

"…Please…" Sasuke panted.

Naruto felt his resolve melt. He knew he shouldn't. He knew the consequences, but with a naked Sasuke begging him, he couldn't really pass up the opportunity. He heard a voice growl inside him, but he decided to ignore it.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and examined the wet boy. Sasuke was shivering, and Naruto wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from his answer. Naruto began to lift up his shirt, but then quickly pulled it back down. His seal was very evident right now. He noticed Sasuke was giving him a quizzical look. He shrugged and pulled off his pants and underwear.

Sasuke was staring at him intensely. Naruto ran his hands over his shirt, "Well?"

Sasuke jerked at the sudden realization that he would have to make this happen. He reached down and pulled the tube of lube from his pant pocket that he had gotten from Tsunade earlier that day. He sighed and looked over at Naruto, a slight blush covered his cheeks, why hadn't he thought of applying the lube before he went over to Naruto's? "Can…can you look away for a minute?"

Naruto grinned sadistically, "No, do whatever you have to do in front of me. Or we won't do this at all."

Sasuke growled in anger, but suddenly remembered, he was asking for a favor. He stepped over to Naruto, "Lay down."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but laid down. Sasuke crawled over him and straddled his waist.

"What are you doing?" Naruto watched him as he poured the liquid onto his hand and smeared his fingers in it.

Sasuke pushed himself up on his knees so he was still over Naruto, but not touching him. He sighed and brought his finger down towards his own entrance. Sasuke closed his eyes as he slipped a lubed finger inside. Naruto gasped as he watched the finger disappear inside of Sasuke. His erection twitched at the thought of being able to do what Sasuke was doing with his finger with his penis.

Sasuke slipped a second digit in and bit his lip.

Naruto licked his lips and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down, "What?" He croaked out.

"Put that stuff on me."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's erection with his greased hand and stroked it a few times. He frowned when he looked at Naruto's penis, suddenly wondering if he could handle it inside of him.

"Now." Naruto growled out. Sasuke swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He thought back to what Tsunade said. He couldn't wait for three days for a cure. This was the only way. He positioned himself above Naruto's erection, and slid down enough to force the head inside. He gasped and stopped.

But Naruto hadn't really noticed. All he knew was that he liked the tight hot feeling surrounding his head, and he wanted more of it. He thrust his hips upward, burying himself inside. He let out a moan.

Sasuke had paled. Tears threatened to prick out of the sides of his eyes. His insides burned.

"Sasuke?" Naruto thrusted once.

"You idiot." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips, and flipped them over, so he was on top. Sasuke gasped, but didn't have a chance to spit out a cuss. Naruto began to move inside him. Sasuke choked on a scream. He dug his hands into Naruto's shoulders, hoping he could inflict at least a slight amount of the pain he was feeling onto Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to notice though. He was staring down at Sasuke's erection as his thrusts got more violent. Sasuke was about to push him off, regretting his decision when something shot through him. He arched his back against Naruto's body and moaned.

The action didn't go unnoticed. Naruto smirked and thrust in the same way he had. "Feels good?"

Sasuke gasped, "Na…Naruto…what?"

Naruto leaned in and bit into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke closed his eyes. He was surprised it could feel good. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and then he felt Naruto shudder above him.

Naruto gave a few breathless gasps and then pulled out. He looked down at Sasuke's now reddened entrance. A small trickled of cum slipped out of the tight little ring. He then looked up at Sasuke, "You good now?"

Sasuke could no longer feel the overwhelming throbbing in his ass that had earlier plagued him. His erection had finally fallen, and he felt nothing but a tired numbness.

"Yeah. Thanks." His eyelids got heavy and he couldn't keep them open.

Break

Kabuto pushed himself up from the floor and shook his head. He looked over at Orochimaru who was in the same just awakening condition.

He looked over, "What happened?"

Kabuto frowned. The last thing he remembered they had just finished their surgery on Sasuke.

"I happened."

Both looked up to see a pair of sharingan eyes staring at them from the shadows.

Orochimaru glared at the sexy intruder, "What did you do with my Sasuke?"

Itachi gave him a warning look, "I'll take care of him from here." And then he walked away.

Kabuto stood up and looked at his instruments and drugs. He frowned when he noticed the enema pouch empty.

Orochimaru stood up as well, "We still have a chance don't we?"

Kabuto held up the pouch that used to hold a potent aphrodisiac, "It looks like Itachi finished the job for us."

The snake man hissed, "If someone else gets to him before I do, I'm going to be very disappointed. We didn't perform that surgery just for Sasuke to get fertilized by the first able dick he meets."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them

Once upon a time I read that semen has alkaline in it. My friend and I had a theory that that's why guys get so tired after sex. Because since there's alkaline in batteries, and batteries give things energy, if a guy loses his alkaline he loses his energy. Boy, we had some overactive imaginations huh? Sorry, just felt like sharing that. But I used it in this because I couldn't think of any real plausible reason why this shit had to happen. Thanks for everyone still reading this!

-_Flash Back-_

Sasuke shifted in his seat. His body was throbbing with sensations and he was trying to be as patient as possible until Tsunade came back in. He ran a hand over his swollen erection. He had already tried nine times, and none of them had sated his body, and the erection continued to push up in his pants.

Tsunade walked back into the room and sat down behind her desk. "And you say after you completed your mission you ran into Orochimaru. And the next thing you remember you were lying right outside of Konoha?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I've found out that this is a very potent aphrodisiac, and it only has one neutralizer. Alkaline."

Sasuke scowled, "So I put a battery up my…and it goes away?"

Tsunade licked her lips at the image it produced. "It's not that kind of alkaline. It's the kind found in semen."

Sasuke stayed silent.

"So…" She reached into her desk and pulled out a cup and a turkey baster, "Beat off into this cup, and then we'll apply it to the…effected area." She grinned.

Sasuke shook his head, "I can't."

"Oh." She pulled a Ninja Girl magazine out of her drawer and threw it on top of the desk, "Will this help?"

Sasuke's cheeks grew pink, "It's not that. But I tried to get it to go away so many times, there's nothing left."

She laughed in understanding, "Well, then I guess the only options are to wait for your body to start producing semen again, or find someone's cum to put up your ass."

"Hn." Sasuke stood up.

"Wait, before you go…" She reached into her desk again and threw him a bottle of lube, "You'll need this."

----------------_End of Flashback_------------

Sasuke threw a kunai towards where he knew Naruto was hiding. It worked and Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot. Just as he was about to throw three more, a nauseating feeling rose up his stomach, and he stopped. Naruto wasn't aware though, and landed a kick in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke fell to his knees and gasped. Naruto looked down at him, "Geez, Sasuke."

Sasuke snickered, but could no longer hold the feeling in, he bent down and threw up.

Naruto's nose crunched up, "You sick?"

Sasuke wiped his mouth, "I think it might have been something I ate."

"What the hell did you eat?"

"…Pickles and ice-cream."

"Are you just weird or pregnant?" Naruto smirked. But when he saw the angry glare Sasuke gave him, he sighed. They hadn't talked about that night since it happened almost a month ago. But Naruto wasn't sure exactly what to say about it. He had just helped his friend out. Sasuke had said it had to be done, hadn't he? So why was he looking so pissed?

"What's wrong with you?" He couldn't take that black stare very much longer.

"That's all you have to say? You're about as gifted with words as you are with sex." He snapped out.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He had admitted to himself that he had done a horrible job. But it was his first time. He didn't know about the prostate, or waiting for the other person to adjust. He didn't realize it was part of his job to make sure his partner came too. The only thing he knew is that it the penis goes in the hole. And he had done that to the best of his abilities. But he felt like he had to defend himself, "You told me to fuck you, not make love to you."

Sasuke stood up intending to punch Naruto, but he got dizzy and sat down again.

Naruto frowned, "You alright?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran out of the bushes. "I saw you fall, are you alright?"

Sasuke tried to hide the irritated look on his face, "I'm fine."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "No he's not. He's throwing up."

Sakura frowned, "Is your stomach hurting you? Lift up your shirt."

Sasuke sighed and pulled up his shirt, glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke? Where'd you get this scar?" Sakura asked, touching a small incision mark on Sasuke's stomach.

"What scar?" He looked down, and for the first time noticed the lightly discolored scar on his stomach. He frowned, "I've never noticed it before."

"Let's take you to Tsunade."

---------------Break------------------

Tsunade threw her papers on her desk and sighed. Sasuke had been rather impatient, "So?"

"Well, at least your story is making a little bit more sense. I think I've found out why they gave you that aphrodisiac. I have to admit though, Kabuto's medical skills are amazing. I can't believe he found a way to make this work."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Make what work?" He gritted out.

"They did an operation on you. They implanted an egg inside of you, and somehow Kabuto found a way for the male anatomy to preserve its life."

"Wait…life?" He was getting a bad feeling.

Tsunade sighed, "You're pregnant, Sasuke. That aphrodisiac must have been used so that you would have to fertilize the egg. Even your own sperm, if inserted, would have fertilized the egg."

Sasuke paled. "Who does the egg belong to?"

Tsunade shrugged, "I don't think that should be your main concern right now. Sasuke, who's the father?"

Sasuke stood up abruptly, knocking his chair down, "Take it out."

Tsunade stood up as well, "Sasuke…"

"Get rid of it. This is something Orochimaru did. It can't be good." Sasuke began to pace around the room.

"I don't know how to remove it yet. I can't take it out."

"You're lying." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke…" She had never seen Sasuke like this before, "I promise I'll remove the child as soon as I learn how. But please, just think about this before then. This is a chance for you to restart your clan."

Sasuke stopped, "The sperm isn't mine. The egg's not mine. I'm just a damn incubator."

"It doesn't work like it would in a female's body. It's feeding off of you to stay alive. Some of your genetic traits will go to that baby. Probably including the sharingan…so you did go to someone else? Who?"

Sasuke gave her a 'go to hell I'm not saying' look, "Call me when you've figured out how to get rid of this thing."

He stepped out of the door and slammed it behind him.

"I didn't hurt you when I kicked you did I?"

Sasuke spun around to see Naruto sitting down on the ground outside Tsunade's office. He paled. Naruto was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. "You've been here the whole time?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What did you hear?"

Naruto gave him a blank look. "Nothing."

Sasuke sighed, "Why are you here?"

Naruto stood up, "You're my friend. I was worried. I've never seen you sick before. Did she give you some medicine?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered before he turned to walk away.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a quiet sigh, "What?" He felt really tired.

"I'm sorry if I was a painful partner. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I didn't either." Sasuke walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke leaned up against the tree watching Sakura and Naruto as they talked amongst themselves. Ever since his first return from Orochimaru's, Sakura's attention for him had decreased ten fold. She seemed to have a stronger connection with Naruto than before.

Kakashi walked up and waved. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "It's about time." She had quit stating the obvious a long time ago.

Naruto stood up, "What are we doing today?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Sasuke, the hokage has some missions for you to do, so you'll stay behind."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Kakashi just grinned.

"Hey, why does Sasuke get to do special missions for the old hag?"

Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a strange sort of apology, "Let's get going. We're late."

(BREAK)

Naruto grinned at his bowl of ramen and then looked over at Sakura, "Hey, why'd you want to buy me lunch anyway?"

Sakura sighed, "I'm worried about Sasuke. He was so sick the other day, and Tsunade wouldn't say anything about him. So I did some…searching."

Naruto chuckled, "So what'd you find?"

"Well…Tsunade had a lot of books over male anatomy and books about pregnancy."

"So…Sasuke got someone pregnant?" Naruto doubted that. If he had been sleeping with a girl, he wouldn't of come over begging for him.

"No. I'm not sure how it's possible, but I think Sasuke IS pregnant."

"What?" Naruto said, paling.

"Well, he was dizzy and throwing up and…and Tsunade won't let him come on missions with us."

Naruto pushed his bowl away, suddenly not hungry. He was pretty sure men couldn't get pregnant, but if Sasuke was, then it probably involved him too.

"Thanks for the food, Sakura. I have some errands to run."

(BREAK)

Sasuke sat down on his couch and winced. His body ached from all of Tsunade's poking and probing. And after all the exams she still wouldn't consent to get rid of the thing inside of him yet. He put his hand on his stomach, wondering if it would grow like a woman's would.

There was a loud knocking on his door. Sasuke scowled at the sound, and contemplated on ignoring it. But it just kept getting louder and more persistent. Sasuke growled and pushed himself up and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw it was Naruto. Naruto never came to his house. He sighed and opened the door, "What?" He snapped.

Naruto pulled back his fist and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke fell back a few steps and grabbed his quickly numbing cheek, "What the hell?"

"Were you planning on telling me?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke made an annoyed grunt, "That damn woman."

"So it's true? You're pregnant?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "At the moment." He threw the door shut, deciding this conversation was over. But seconds later it was knocked down by Naruto. Naruto stormed in and slammed Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh, "What do you want?"

"Is it from that night?"

"Probably."

"What do we do?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it until Naruto let him go, "We do nothing. I'll take care of it."

"You stuck up son of a bitch. If it's from that night then it's mine too. You can't just…"

"I can do whatever I want. I mean, are you even listening to yourself? You want this baby? Are you even curious as to how this is possible?"

"It's a little weird, but the baby is more important. Especially if its part my baby."

"Tch. So what? You want to be a family?" Sasuke asked disgustedly.

Naruto shook his head, "Do what you want." He walked out of Sasuke's house.

Sasuke watched him leave and sighed. "I can't keep it." He leaned up against the wall and jumped when he leaned up against something softer than a wall. Two arms wrapped around him and a hand pressed against his stomach.

"You have to keep it."

Sasuke's blood ran cold. He recognized the voice.

"Itachi."

"I went through a lot of work to save you from Orochimaru. I don't think I could have forced a better sperm donor on you. You'll have this baby, and then you'll give it to me."

A thousand questions flashed through Sasuke's head, but only one response came out, "Why?"

"If you kill this baby I'll kill your team. And then I'll give you back to Orochimaru, and you can stay locked up for your next pregnancy."

"…Okay. Just stay away from Konoha until it's born."

"Smart choice, Sasuke." And with that Itachi was gone.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Why the hell is he happy I chose Naruto?"

(BREAK)

Naruto tried to stay in the chair, at the threat of being kicked out of the hokage's office if he moved from the chair one more time.

"He's such a bastard. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "I didn't know it was you, Naruto. And even if I had, it's Sasuke's choice."

"You won't give him an abortion will you?"

Tsunade scowled, "Even if I wanted to, I'm not sure how yet. But if this baby is born with your genes…it could be very dangerous if it got in the wrong hands."

"You're talking about Kyuubi?"

"Was it active when you…helped Sasuke?"

Ever since Naruto was able to use the fourth tail his body had gone through a strange change. Once a month the seal on his stomach would appear. Tsunade had told Naruto some scientific reason why his body reacted to Kyuubi's animalistic instincts, but he could never remember it. He only knew Tsunade had threatened him with instant death if he had sex when the seal was visible.

"I said no. I wasn't going to help him, honest. I remembered what you said. But he wouldn't listen to me. He kept begging and…and he's my friend. I couldn't leave him hanging. And he's a guy. I said no a lot. But he was wet and naked…"

"So I take that as a yes?"

Naruto hung his head.

Tsunade smirked, "So it'll have yours, Kyuubi's, Sasuke's, and…and that'll be interesting." She cleared her throat.

Naruto lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, "And? And who?"

"And get the hell out of here before I kill you for disobeying me."

Naruto yelped and ran out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke stepped out of the shower. His rather pale skin looked hot pink as he quickly dried off. He had almost rubbed his skin raw trying to get the scent of Itachi off of him. Every time his brother touched him it sent a sick sensation gurgling in his stomach, or maybe that was just the baby. He put the towel in his hair and quickly rubbed his scalp dry. Now that he knew his brother was involved, it made the situation even worse.

He tried to silent the rumble from his stomach by placing a hand on it. He could get rid of the parasite inside of him, but then he had no doubt that while he was recovering from the strange surgery that would require, he would be abducted and forced into the whole situation again. He sighed, so that only really left him one choice, to have the kid and use it to lure Itachi for a final battle. He sat down on his bed and shook his head, knowing that wouldn't work either. He wasn't exactly sure what childbirth was like, but he had the feeling he couldn't be up kicking his powerful brother's ass just minutes after experiencing it.

That left only one option. One Sasuke didn't like at all.

---BREAK---

"Naruto!" Sakura shook her fist as Naruto ran down the street, "If you ever call me freakishly strong again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" She scowled as she realized she had just proven his point.

Naruto smirked, knowing he had won. He looked back to give a smug look when he ran into something solid. He bounced off of whatever it was and landed on the ground. He winced, "I don't remember a tree there." He looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at him.

"Oh, it's not a tree. Its just wood." He smirked, enjoying his sexual innuendo. Sasuke's blank expression didn't change as he held out his hand for Naruto. Naruto stared at it for a second, not sure if he was done being upset with Sasuke yet. He decided he wasn't and smacked the hand away and pushed himself up.

Sasuke watched quietly as Naruto dusted himself off. Naruto noticed the strange aura coming from Sasuke so he sighed, guessing he'd have to bring it up, "What do you want?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, as if thinking about something, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About the baby?"

"No." He gave Naruto a look that meant he had no patience to talk about the baby. "About my brother."

Naruto snorted, "That's not the part of your family I'm interested in."

Sasuke sighed, beginning to regret his decision. He thought about throwing it out the window, but knew he really didn't have any other choice. "Naruto, why don't you come over to my place…" He noticed Naruto was about to rudely decline his invitation, so he quickly added, "I'll make dinner."

---BREAK---

"You know, usually when someone says they'll make dinner, they actually make the dinner, not buy it."

Sasuke set down the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto, "Are you saying you don't want ramen?"

Naruto made a ghastly face, "No. But I could have eaten this at Iruka's without having to be in your house."

"You're angry with me." Sasuke wasn't sure he felt he needed to state the fact.

"Are you keeping the baby?"

Sasuke sighed, "Maybe. That all depends on you."

"Me?" Naruto asked between a mouthful of noodles.

"I…" He hesitated over the next word, his cheeks coloring slightly, "Need some help from you."

Naruto smirked, "I've heard that sentence before. And then after that you got pregnant."

Sasuke scowled at the memory, "I don't need that kind of help."

"Good, because you're not getting it."

Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Naruto. Shut. Up."

Naruto made a huffing sound but didn't say anymore.

"My brother came for a visit last night." Sasuke said with his elbows on the table, his fists hiding the lower part of his face, "Apparently he knows about my…condition."

Naruto scowled for a second, "And?"

"He wants the baby."

Naruto spit out the food in his mouth, "Itachi wants _our_ baby!"

Sasuke's lips turned into a thin line, "Which brings about another question. He thinks you were a good donor. Why would he think that?"

Naruto gave a rosy smirk that said he knew the answer but wasn't about to say.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled.

Naruto smirked, "Let's say I know the answer. But I'm not telling it to you if you destroy that baby. And if you keep it, it's half mine."

"Technically it's only about a third yours." Sasuke muttered, "You're still about this stupid family stuff?"

"Stupid?" Naruto pushed back his bowl, "You've had a family before. You've spent the last several years of your life chasing your brother because he destroyed your family. And yet you're calling it stupid?"

"Naruto."

Naruto stood up, "No. I'm willing to try to make this work. I'll deal with the baby, even if it has to live in a fucked up family where its mother is more concerned about killing its uncle than its wellbeing, and its father is a monster…" Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth and turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

Sasuke watched Naruto storm off for a moment before he threw down his chopsticks and ran after him. He caught him right as Naruto opened the front door. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and slammed him up against the wall, "Listen, Naruto. I know you think it's all or nothing when it comes to this damn baby, but can't you understand my point of view? This baby is some sick plot of Orochimaru's, my brother is after it, and in case you haven't noticed, neither one of us is fit to be part of a family."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably against the wall and Sasuke dropped his arms.

"Now that you've made it abundantly clear what you don't want from me, how about you tell me what it is you do want from me? Besides why my DNA is elite."

"If I have this baby, Itachi will be waiting in the shadows. The second it's out, he'll take it, and I won't be able to stop him. I need you to…" He stopped when he saw the glossy look in Naruto's eyes. "Naruto?"

"Every time you say that you need me I think of you wet and naked and begging me to fuck you."

Sasuke's mouth went dry. He had tried hard not to think about the event that had lead to such a change in life, but with Naruto blatantly retelling it, images flooded his senses. He leaned back against the wall and fought off his arousing emotions. "Why do you make things so hard? I need you to protect the baby, Naruto."

"And then what?"

The front door bell rang. Sasuke sighed in relief at the welcomed distraction and opened the door. Hinata stood on the other side of it. "Umm, Sasuke, sorry to bother you but…"

Naruto stepped over to the open doorway and smiled at the blushing girl, "Hinata!"

She looked up surprised at him, "You're with Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "What is it?"

"You don't look well Sasuke." The telltale sign of her bloodline coming into play flashed across her features, before her eyes went back to normal. She paled, "You're pregnant."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke sulked, "Damn Hyuugas." He stepped past Hinata, ignored the snorting Naruto, and headed towards Tsunade's office.

--BREAK- -

Sasuke quietly put his pants back on as Sakura and Tsunade leaned over some papers on the desk. Sakura's eyes kept glancing over at him, but he tried to ignore it. "Can I put my shirt on too? Or perhaps you'd like to implement some sort of nipple torture?"

Tsunade didn't bother to look up, "Sasuke, put your shirt on."

Sakura watched as Sasuke slipped the shirt over his head, "Did we hurt you?"

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look.

"Ignore him, Sakura. He's just having mood swings."

"I do not have mood swings and I'm not a woman."

"But you are pregnant."

"That's right, I had forgotten about it. It's a good thing I have someone mentioning it every five minutes!"

Sakura smiled, "How is Naruto putting up with the new you?"

Sasuke hobbled on one foot trying to put on his sandal, "There is no new me. There's a morning sickness me, but no new me. And what do you know of Naruto?"

Sakura put out her lip in a pout as she watched him struggle with the sandal strap, "Its like the cool Sasuke is completely gone."

Sasuke slammed down his foot, "Are you done with me?"

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, leave us for a minute."

Sakura quickly left the room.

"Sasuke, sit."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a dog you know?"

She raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke sat down.

"Since things are anatomically different, it's still hard to figure things out, so unless you're more willing to comply with these examinations, the only way to deliver this baby safely is to get Kabuto here."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning. Now on a side note, how are things with Naruto? Have you two worked something out?"

"That's none of…"

"All of you are my business, especially Naruto and anything involved with Naruto the way you are. Have you two had sex again?"

"No."

"You're horny though, aren't you?"

"As I said earlier, I'm not a dog. I can control my urges…and before you say it, they're basic urges, not directed towards Naruto."

"No, that won't work. Sasuke I order you to have sex with Naruto."

Sasuke stood up, "I'm leaving now."

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's arm and jerked him back into her lap. "What the…!"

"Shut up." With one hand she kept Sasuke still, and with the other she slipped a hand inside Sasuke's shorts.

"Wha…ait…"

Tsunade smirked and pulled her hand out, "Obviously your horniness isn't in general, or I would have felt something, hmm?"

Sasuke jumped out of her chair, "Hell."

"Now, as a pregnant…person, you can have all of your whims catered too. You're body is going through too much stress to fight off your urges for Naruto. You're not a virgin anymore, so playing that card isn't going to work. So get what you can, while you can."

"I can't. He'll think it's more than sex. He wants a family."

"Well, I suppose someone will have to make a compromise."


	5. Chapter 5

"I said no." Sasuke gritted between his teeth as Naruto hauled his third bag into Sasuke's living room.

"Where's my room going to be?" Naruto asked as he glanced around the living room as if the answer would reveal its self.

"In the gutter. You are not living here, Naruto." Sasuke clinched his fists.

Naruto sat down on the couch, "So far I've listened to all your selfish requests. You barge into my place demanding to be fucked, then you refuse my help, and then you come back requesting my help. And you've got stipulations for it, 'oh you can help protect the kid but you can't be part of his life' well that's not how it's going to work. So here's the deal. You're pregnant and you need protection. I'm going to protect what's partially mine." Naruto's gaze stopped on Sasuke's stomach. "And the best way to do that is to be where you are. So I'm staying here. Now, where's my room?"

Sasuke tried not to act surprised by Naruto's speech. He shook his head, there was no arguing with Naruto. "Third door to the left."

"Is that next to your room?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hell, why don't you just stay in the room with me?"

"Good idea."

"It was sarcasm." _Lies, you want him._ Sasuke shook his head.

"Where's your room?"

"Naruto…"

Naruto was already down the hall opening and closing doors in his exploration for Sasuke's room.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I found it!" Naruto sang from down the hallway.

Sasuke growled and stood up. He had to get out. So he headed out the door and down the street.

BREAK

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean we should wait?"

Kabuto shrugged, "It's too late for you to fertilize the egg. And now Sasuke's pregnant. If we take him right now the stress it'll cause him could make him lose the baby. Tsunade will make sure the baby's safe. After all, it's her egg."

"What of Itachi? What's he after?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "Maybe he thinks that since Naruto is the father he can use the baby as bait to get Naruto to give up Kyuubi. Or maybe he just wants to pick on his brother."

"Sasuke could care less about the kid." Orochimaru waved the idea away with his hand. "He'd kill it before Itachi could use it against him."

Kabuto smiled, "Yes, but would he kill it if it meant losing Naruto?"

Orochimaru gave a sadistic grin, "You have a plan?"

"Of course."

BREAK

Naruto stepped back and examined Sasuke's now redecorated room. Well, it wasn't really redecorated as much as it was littered with Naruto's clothes. Naruto smiled and headed out into the living room. He had heard the front door slam earlier, so he assumed Sasuke had stormed out in a fit. He plopped down on the couch and his grin widened. Good, he planned to make Sasuke's life miserable until he accepted the fact that he had a family now, whether he wanted one or not.

He hadn't been on the couch for five minutes when Sasuke stomped into the house. The door slammed behind him and pictures fell off the wall. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto, "Don't speak. Don't follow." He headed off to his bedroom.

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke's reaction, he was sure it wouldn't be a quiet one. Sasuke stepped out of his bedroom and walked over to the couch. Naruto stood up, prepared to argue.

Sasuke's eyes scanned Naruto's body, and without a word he pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's body stiffened, but after the initial shock he growled and managed to push Sasuke away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Sasuke stepped back and wiped his mouth. He immediately regretted his decision. His penis was throbbing and hard, and he could hardly think of anything else.

"I was kissing you, you moron."

Naruto crossed his arms, "And what makes you think I want to kiss you?"

"What?"

"I don't want you."

Sasuke blushed. He hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Naruto would refuse him. Sasuke glanced away. He knew he was blushing, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. He hadn't taken into consideration that Naruto would turn him down.

Sasuke turned back towards his room but Naruto ran in front of him.

"Why do you keep choosing me? I understood the first time…I think. Tsunade explained it. But why now? Any girl out there would die to kiss you."

Sasuke refused to look Naruto in the eyes. He didn't want to play this game anymore. He just wanted to go to bed and wake up and find out all of this was just a bad dream. He had stepped outside to get away from Naruto and "the baby", but it hadn't worked too well. He ran into Neji, who after one glance seemed to notice a separate life force in his stomach. So now both Hyuugas knew, as did everyone who was around when Neji made his comment. He shook the memory away and tried to sidestep Naruto.

But Naruto was damn persistent. "Well?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." He stepped into his bedroom, leaving Naruto to do whatever it was that Naruto did. He fell down on his bed. He grabbed a pillow and then stopped when he noticed it was a black cat pillow. He looked around his room and saw several of Naruto's stuff. Of course of the 10 rooms he had, Naruto would choose his room. Sasuke snarled and twisted the pillow. He was full of frustration, sexual and normal. He threw the pillow at the door just as it opened.

Naruto grabbed the pillow and stepped into the room. "I don't care if you're pregnant or not. You'll quit demanding sex from me…after tonight."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto pulled off his shirt as he spoke, "After this we get you a freaking dildo." The shirt landed on the floor.

Sasuke stared at the discarded shirt. This was pity sex. That's not what he wanted. He looked up at Naruto to tell him so, but his mouth went dry when he saw Naruto had already shed all his clothes.

"I'm interested in seeing how you look naked when you're not wet."

All thoughts went out the window. Sasuke stood up and fought with his belt to get his shorts off. Naruto sighed and walked over and slapped Sasuke's hands away.

"We do it at my pace this time." He pulled Sasuke's hands above his head and pulled up his shirt, and then kneeled and unhooked Sasuke's belt and watched his shorts fall to the ground. Naruto pulled Sasuke's boxers down and smirked. "You're starting to get a bit of a belly."

Sasuke looked down at his erection. He didn't care about his stomach.

Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's stomach and watched the muscles contract. Sasuke huffed and pulled Naruto's hand away. He wasn't in the mood to be treated like a pregnant person. "Naruto I just want…"

Naruto glared at him, "I told you, we do this my way, or no way at all. Now put your hands at your sides and let me do this."

Sasuke put his hands at his side, "But I thought you didn't know how to…"

"I've been studying." Naruto said with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke was about to make a comment when Naruto moved his head down and licked Sasuke's erection. Sasuke stilled himself, even though he wanted nothing more than to jerk. "This is your…education in action?"

Naruto stood up, "I learned a little. Where's your lube?"

Sasuke looked around his messy room. "I don't know."

"I think I saw it…" Naruto dug into a pile near the door. "Here it is." He held it up triumphantly and stepped back over to Sasuke.

"I learned about lube."

"Oh?"

Naruto poured some on his fingers. "I get to do it this time. Spread your legs."

Suddenly, Sasuke felt really self-conscious. "I can go and…"

Naruto started to walk towards the bedroom door. Sasuke sighed, "Okay." He spread his legs wide apart and stood waiting for whatever Naruto had planned.

Naruto grinned and crawled down under Sasuke, he then laid down and flipped around so he was on his back staring up at everything Sasuke had to offer.

"Great view." He muttered as he reached up his hand and ran his finger up against Sasuke's opened hole. Sasuke closed his eyes and grunted as a finger pushed up inside him.

"It's still tight." Naruto narrated. "It's like it wants my finger and won't let it go. What a greedy ass." He chuckled.

"Get that from some porno?" Sasuke growled as he tried to get used to the finger inside him.

Naruto pulled the finger in and out, and after the resistance subsided he stuck in another finger. He heard Sasuke grunt above him. Naruto played in and out a few more times and then removed his fingers completely. "Kneel."

Sasuke sighed and kneeled above Naruto. Naruto ran a hand down Sasuke's pale back. "I don't think I've ever seen you from this side. Sasuke turned his head so he could look back at Naruto's face. "You have ugly feet."

Naruto quickly poured the remaining lube on his erection. "Ride me." Naruto muttered. Sasuke sighed and positioned himself. He felt Naruto's hot head pressing up against him. He took a deep breath and slid a little ways down. He could feel his ass muscles stetching, trying to accommodate Naruto's width. He closed his eyes and winced as he willed himself the rest of the way down. He was glad he was facing Naruto's feet. He didn't want him to see the expression of pain on his face.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's waist and lifted him up and down his erection. Sasuke gasped as the pain finally subsided. One of his hands strayed forward and wrapped around Sasuke's erection. Sasuke froze as the new feelings shot up into him. Naruto stopped thrusting and began to simply stroke Sasuke's penis. Sasuke moaned. "Naruto…this is…much better than last time."

Naruto grinned and moved his hand away. He heard Sasuke growl above him. He began thrusting again. "If you want off, do it yourself."

"What?"

Naruto leaned up and pulled down on Sasuke's hair. He pulled his head back far enough that he could kiss him. Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue enter his mouth, while at the same time Naruto's penis worked his other entrance. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged it to his erection. He wrapped both their hands around it and stroked. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth. His body jerked forward into the hands, and downwards onto the cock. He whimpered at the overwhelming sensations.

Naruto broke the kiss, "Better?"

Sasuke leaned his head back on Naruto's shoulder and let out a moan and shuddered as his orgasm hit. Naruto's hand dug into Sasuke's side as he let out a whimper and came as well.

"Well?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

Sasuke wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah."

Itachi turned away from the window, feeling aroused and disgusted at the same time. "Looks like I'll have to kill his teammates after all." He looked over at Kisame.

Kisame licked his lips, "And then can I have your brother? I can think of all sorts of big things to shove up inside of…"

"Kisame, I want you to go recruit some help. We're going to do this in the most painful way possible. And after he's broke, you can do whatever you want to him."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry this took so long to update. I didn't really know where to take the story for a long time. But I didn't forget it, and now I've got ideas again. I hope everyone's still going to read and review. I won't go this long without an update again, pinky swear!_

Sasuke woke up and noticed the arm wrapped around him and pressed against his stomach. He snickered and pushed Naruto's hand away. He felt Naruto shift behind him, "What's your problem?" He asked with sleep filled words.

Sasuke pushed himself out of the bed, "You really need to get your own room."

Naruto raised his arms above his head and in an erotic exhibit he arched his back and stretched. Sasuke felt the blood rush south of his body. "You're naked." He muttered.

Naruto looked over, "So are you."

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips.

"We're going shopping today." Naruto flipped out of the bed and tried to ignore Sasuke.

"For what?" He was suspicious.

Naruto only flashed him a grin, "I'm going to the shower. Don't follow me you pervert."

Sasuke snickered. He was the one with lube and cum up him. Figures Naruto would be selfish. He tried not to think about it as he grabbed a robe and slipped it around him. He remembered Naruto's comment from last night and looked down at himself, seeing if he really did have a belly. He felt his stomach with his hands, he was as tone as he ever was. "Bastard, just had to slip a comment about the baby into it."

He lay back down on the bed trying to forget what happened last night. But he could remember everything. He could remember Naruto turning him down, again. Maybe he wanted Naruto more than Naruto wanted him. He sighed. But then Naruto had said he had been studying right?

(BREAK)

Naruto had just finished washing the soap off his body when it happened. The lufa fell from his hands as he fell to his knees. He grabbed his stomach and winced. "Oh gods, why right now?" He looked down at his stomach and watched as the swirls of the Kyuubi seal became visible on his body.

As soon as the pain stopped another feeling overcame him. His skin began to tingle and his erection came to life. Naruto closed his eyes, trying not to give into Kyuubi's temptations.

_"DO IT."_

Naruto's eyes widened. Kyuubi was talking to him. "I don't feel like it, you dumb fox."

An even stronger flood of desire washed over him. Naruto let out a whimper and clinched the sides of the tub with his hands to keep them away from his body. He wasn't sure why Kyuubi wanted him to masturbate so much, but he wasn't going to give him what it wanted. There was something sinister in the feelings running through him. "Forget it, I won't do it." He managed to stand up, and then turned the hot water off, allowing the cold water to brush over his body.

(BREAK)

Naruto stepped back into his room with a blue towel wrapped around his body.

Sasuke looked over, "That was fast."

"You didn't come in."

"You told me not to follow."

Naruto crossed his arms, "It was a hint, jackass."

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look, "And how the hell was I supposed to know that? You're so freaking hot and cold. I can't ever figure it out." He blushed as he realized what he had just said.

But he was surprised when Naruto didn't smirk in some superior way. In fact, he just kind of scowled, "You're right. Well, I'll help you out, if you want it at all this week, you could probably get it, only because I can't control it. After this week though, I won't touch you."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to take the blunt statement. "Why this week?"

Naruto unwrapped his towel. A strange mark was visible on his stomach. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That mark hadn't been there when they woke up. And it looked like a seal of some kind. "What is that?"

Naruto wrapped the towel around him again. "I uh…I guess I should tell you. I'm the Kyuubi's container."

"Kyuubi? That fox that killed the fourth?"

"Yeah. And uh…some of his more animalistic desires get to me. He gets kind of horny for about a week out of every month."

"You're in heat?" Sasuke snickered.

Naruto blushed, "The seal was visible when we did it a month ago."

Sasuke paled, "And what does that mean?"

"That it was really hard to try to turn you down." When Naruto saw the cold glare Sasuke gave him, he knew his joke wasn't appreciated, "And…it means that it might not just be my genes…" He stopped when Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke walked closer to Naruto until they were almost touching noses, "You waited this long to tell me I might have a monster's spawn growing inside me?"

Naruto knew a rhetorical question when he heard one, so he did nothing but nod.

He thought he heard Sasuke hiss before he stepped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Sasuke slammed the bathroom door shut. He had been concerned back when he thought the most the baby would get was his eyes and Naruto's unbelievable stamina. But now that he knew Kyuubi was involved, it made the kid even more dangerous. There was no way he could let it live now. As if the baby knew what he was thinking, he felt his stomach churn.

"Damn it." Sasuke turned on the water in the bathtub.

(BREAK)

Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto's head as he pranced in front of him. It was definitely a prance, one of those, 'I won' type of prances. He glared harder, wondering if he really could create a hole.

"We're not done with that conversation." He reminded Naruto on hopes he would quit acting so damn pleased with himself. It failed.

"Yeah, later. Right now, we're shopping."

Sasuke looked around him. They weren't in Konoha anymore. It was a little place outside of town. One that Tsunade wouldn't appreciate them going to, especially at night.

"It has to die." He didn't feel like waiting until later, but it at least got Naruto to quit bouncing.

Naruto didn't turn around to look at him though. Instead he seemed to look at something in the distance, "I said later."

"Where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

Sasuke watched the buildings. They were in the bad part of town now. Naruto finally stopped in front of a worn down little store called "Bunny Cage."

"What's this?"

"Come on." Naruto opened the door and a pale purple light poured out. He could feel the base from the trance music inside. "Is this a club?"

Naruto stepped inside so Sasuke followed. They stepped down a long purple lit corridor until they reached a large red door. Naruto didn't say anything as he opened it and went inside. Sasuke followed and stopped the second his eyes adjusted to the flashing lights.

It wasn't a normal club, Sasuke knew that right away. Groups of people were having sex all over the place, on tables and chairs, in the corner and on the middle of the floor. He could hear the moans and dirty talk through the trance music.

He was so overwhelmed by the place that when he felt someone grab his hand, he raised his other one to punch them. Luckily it was Naruto, and he had an easy enough time blocking it, "Relax." Naruto grabbed a hold on Sasuke's hand and lead him through the crowd.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you, shopping."

"For what? Hookers?"

Naruto lead them to another door, and this time when Naruto opened it there was the typical florescent lighting. Sasuke walked inside and almost wished to go out to the orgy when he saw where he was. "It's a porn store."

Naruto didn't let go of his hand as he dragged Sasuke across the room to a wall. From top to bottom were different types of dildos and butt plugs, and anything else anyone could imagine shoving up themselves.

"What…"

"I told you last night that we needed to get you a dildo. So pick one."

"This? THIS…is what we came shopping for?"

Naruto nodded his head, "After you pick one we can always go out there and try it out."

"No."

"Then pick one before I get bored and go out there."

Sasuke eyed the wall, there was no way he could seriously browse for a dildo. Especially with Naruto beside him. "You come here a lot?"

"Of course not! I just heard about it."

"I don't need one of these."

Naruto seemed to ignore him as he reached out and grabbed a box off the wall. "Five different speeds. Think the vibration matters when it's up your ass?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Hey it glows in the dark." He scowled as if in deep thought, "But nobody is going to see it glowing if it is up your…"

"Stop saying that."

"Let's get it."

"I won't use it."

"It's neon green."

"I don't care."

Naruto sighed and glanced around them. Nobody seemed to be near. "Sasuke, I have this feeling that something bad will happen if we have sex while my seal is visible."

"What type of bad?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, "It doesn't matter. Just take this, and if you get horny, use it. Because if you come after me I don't know if I'll have the willpower to say 'no' right now."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Don't want to get pregnant again."

Naruto ignored the sarcasm, "Great."

(BREAK)

Gaara's head snapped up. He could feel the Kyuubi container somewhere close by. He scowled, "What are you doing so far away from home?"

Naruto sighed as he looked around the village. He had never actually visited Gaara at his home before. He looked up and smiled, "And here I thought I was going to find you."

Gaara stepped out of the alley way, "Lost?"

"Not anymore. I came to talk to you."

"About?"

(BREAK)

Sasuke stared down at the box that was lying on his bed. Naruto had thrown the thing on his bed and then said he was going away for a few days. That he could deal with. But Naruto going out to find a damn babysitter, that was something he wasn't dealing with very well.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised you don't have any pictures of Sakura anywhere."

Sasuke kicked the box to the floor. And walked over to his door. He opened it and was greeted with the good guy pose. "Lee, go home."

"But Naruto told me I must stay here. You need protection."

"I do not need protection. Maybe you need a reminder as to how strong I am."

"Naruto warned me you would threaten me. But I can not leave."

Sasuke growled and slammed the door shut.

"Naruto when you get back, I'm going to strangle you."

(BREAK)

Gaara couldn't help but smirk as he imagined Sasuke as a mother.

Naruto sighed, "Gaara, this isn't the time."

"Kyuubi's acting different than normal?"

Naruto put a hand on his stomach, "It's stronger than before. And usually it's just a general ache, but now it's an ache for Sasuke."

"And you came to me because…"

"Because you know more than me."

Gaara leaned back on his bed, "I know what Shukaku would have done in that type of situation. But then I don't have a seal on him either. But if I did have a seal, I know what he'd do."

"What's that?"

Gaara locked gazes with Naruto for a long moment, "He'd escape to a host that doesn't have a seal."

Naruto put his hand up against the seal. "But he can't escape. He's sealed up."

"He's gotten out before."

Naruto remembered his fight with Orochimaru, when he had transformed and hurt Sakura.

"Power doesn't come without a price. Allowing that transformation means letting Kyuubi loose. You gave him a loophole. He can get around the seal. All he needs is a weak moment. Like while you're sleeping, or…" He shrugged, letting the rest of it float in the air.

"Having sex."

"Orgasm, to be specific."

"Well that sucks." Naruto growled.

Gaara stared up at the ceiling, "Yeah."

Naruto winced, "Sorry."

"I got used to it." He grinned, "But imagine my surprise when I woke up after masturbating to find half the house gone."

"But if he can take over my body, why would he want to switch hosts?"

"He can't even try to take you over unless the seal is visible."

"How do you know all this?"

Gaara grinned, "After the mistake they made with me, they've done a lot of research."

"So he takes me over and…how does that let him switch?"

"You shouldn't be around him until the seal goes away. Kyuubi will try pretty hard to get you to have sex with Uchiha."

"What would happen to the baby if it did happen?"

"I don't know. What do you think Kyuubi would do with the baby?"

"Kill it."

"So you really want to keep a kid like that? He might be born with a few tails."

"That's not funny."

Gaara closed his eyes. Naruto stared at the deep black circles. It almost made him look like the raccoon that was hiding in his body. "They stole him from you, right? Akatsuki removed it."

"I've lived so long with it that I just can't sleep anymore."

"You almost died."

"Scared what you'll be without Kyuubi?"

"Yeah."

"Then make sure you don't lose him." Naruto shivered as Gaara's breath tickled across his neck. He hadn't even noticed that Gaara got that close to him. "Stay here, and I'll teach you the trick to staying awake for a week."


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke closed his eyes as he slid his hand up and down his erection. He threw his head back, accidentally slamming it against the headboard of his bed, but it didn't faze him. His body arched, grinding itself into Sasuke's fist. His other hand clutched the bedsheets so tightly that his knuckles had turned a ghostly white. He tried to keep his moans down by biting his lower lip. He didn't want another instance of Lee running into his room, fearing that he was being attacked.

"Fucking Naruto…" Sasuke growled, using his anger as energy, getting his hand to move faster and squeeze tighter than normal. He felt his stomach churn, but it only added pleasure to his sensitive body. "I hate…" He was at a loss for words as he let out a silent scream and orgasmed. His hands fell limply at his sides, and he tiredly watched the cum dribble down his stomach, slightly tickling him.

The door slammed open, and Naruto trudged into the room. He caught sight of Sasuke before the surprised boy had a chance to pull the covers over his body.

"Oh gods. Damn it, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared down at the sheets now covering him, "I have to clean these now."

"Later." Naruto yawned and crawled into the bed beside Sasuke. He pulled the sheets down Sasuke's stomach and patted it. "How is it?"

"Fuck you." Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto's hand away and getting out of bed.

Naruto raised a tired eyebrow, "Is this just a mood swing, or are you actually mad at me?"

"Where do you keep going? For the past four months you've made Lee come over here while you just go and disappear for a week. And then you come back exhausted."

"Can we talk about this later?"

Sasuke growled, he knew he sounded emotional and clingy, but at the moment he didn't care. He had let Naruto continue to disappear without a word, and Naruto hadn't offered any explanation.

"Now, Naruto."

"I was with Gaara." And following almost immediately after, was Naruto's snoring.

Sasuke clinched his fists. He couldn't even express the anger that flooded through him. And he saw red for a second, not even realizing he had activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke, I'm going home." Lee poked his head through the not completely closed door. He barely reacted to Sasuke's nudeness, having walked in on many awkward moments with Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement, and heard the door close as Lee left. The sharingan disappeared. He stepped over to the edge of the bed, grabbed a pillow, and brought it down as hard as he could on Naruto's chest.

Naruto made an 'umph' sound and shot irritated blue eyes in Sasuke's direction. "What!"

Sasuke looked at the dark circles that had formed under Naruto's eyes, he couldn't have slept much at all while he was gone. He was beginning to look like Gaara. And the thought of Gaara pissed him off all over again. "I want an explanation."

Naruto grinned, "You're jealous."

"I am not. But I thought protecting this kid was important to you. Obviously not as important as Gaara…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Is that why you refuse to do anything with me?" For the past three months Naruto had been living with Sasuke. And in that time they had done nothing more than eat dinner together and sleep in the same bed. Naruto spent his days training, or on missions, and Sasuke stayed at the apartment, since he was sentenced to house arrest until the baby was born. So their relationship hadn't blossomed at all, especially since Naruto chose to refuse any sort of sexual relationship. And it had slowly been eating at Sasuke.

Naruto groaned, deciding the best path to sleep would be to explain everything. "I've already told you that once a month my seal becomes visible. I can't be around you when it is. So I go to Gaara's and he keeps me awake."

"You have a relationship with him?"

Naruto nodded and yawned at the same time, not really picking up on Sasuke's meaning. If he hadn't been so sleep deprived, he might have added to the conversation that he wasn't having sex with Gaara. He might even have told Sasuke the reason why he wouldn't have sex with him at all.

"Jackass." Sasuke muttered as he pulled on some clothes. He wasn't even concerned with his sticky stomach. He had to get out. So he did exactly that. But as he walked around town, he was just reminded how much of a freak he had become. The whole town knew about his condition, and while he wasn't as toned as before, he still didn't have much of a belly, but they all knew, none the less. So he left town, despite the fact that he knew better.

As he stormed farther into the forest, he could feel someone following him. "Come out." He could use someone to take out his aggression on.

Down from a tree dropped Kabuto.

"I was wondering when Orochimaru was going to make his move."

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"Then you should get back to him. I'm sure he misses you."

"How's the baby?"

Sasuke bared his teeth, "As good as it can be."

"Let me do an examination."

"No."

Kabuto just smiled, "How is Naruto?"

Sasuke had been with Kabuto long enough to know what Kabuto was doing. "I don't care what you do to him."

"Do you care what your brother will do to him?"

Sasuke clinched a fist, but said nothing.

"He doesn't give a damn about you. You're not even a blip on his radar, but Naruto…he's an actual goal. Why do you think he would want the baby?" When Kabuto saw the understanding look on Sasuke's face, he continued, "Let me do what I need to do, Sasuke. I can remove the baby in a month and Itachi will never get his hands on it. Orochimaru doesn't need you anymore. After the baby is born, I'll let you come back to the village and leave you be."

"What makes you think I'd let you have it?"

"If I don't remove it, you'd have to put up with it for another three months. Do you want it that badly? And then you can fight Orochimaru and Itachi off for it."

Sasuke looked down at his stomach. He hated the little creature growing inside of him. He didn't think about giving birth to a child. He thought about giving birth to a weapon. "How long will this take?"

"I just need to make sure things are going okay, and then I'll give you an injection that will speed up the process."

"I won't go back to Orochimaru's lair."

"Follow me."

(BREAK)

Kabuto put the syringe back in his bag. "Stay here as long as you need to. I have the room rented until tomorrow morning." And with that Kabuto left.

Sasuke heard the door close. The sound echoed in his ears. His entire body felt strange. It began with a slow tingling heat, but it slowly began to get hotter. Sasuke groaned and pulled his shirt off. The lacking shirt didn't help though. His body got even hotter. Sasuke almost unconsciously removed the rest of his clothing. He spread his body out on the bed and watched as a thin layer of sweat began to cover him. He was about to push himself up to take a cold shower when pain shot from his stomach to the rest of his body. He screamed, his body began to jerk, trying to escape from the feeling. His hands roamed the bed, looking for something to grasp. He had to resort to putting his hands above his head and grab the headboard. More pain caused his body to arch up. Sasuke clinched his eyes shut and bit down on the screams that wanted to escape.

(BREAK)

Naruto jerked up from his sleep. He couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right. He looked over at the other side of the bed and noticed Sasuke wasn't there. He burrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't remember Sasuke leaving, in fact, he couldn't remember a thing since he stepped into Sasuke's house. "I must have fallen asleep." He jumped out of bed. "Sasuke!" He went into the living room, searched a few other key rooms, but didn't find him. The uneasy feeling got worse.

"Hinata and Neji, they'll help me find him." He ran out of the house.

(BREAK)

Naruto followed Neji down the hotel hallway. "Why would Sasuke be here?" Naruto asked, doubting Neji's ability.

Neji stopped in front of a door, "This room."

Naruto paused outside the door. "There's not…someone else in there, is there?"

Neji shook his head and continued down the hallway. "Thanks." Naruto muttered as he opened the door. The room was dark, but he could make out a silhouette on the bed. There was a soft groan. Naruto turned on the light, and then it was his turn to moan. Stretched on the bed, his hands above his head, his body shining from sweat, and blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, was a moaning writhing Sasuke.

"Sasu…" Naruto's throat seemed to tighten, and he couldn't get the rest of the word out.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with glazed eyes, "Naru…ahh…" He jerked off the bed. "Why are you here?"

Naruto's legs seemed to be made of lead, they refused to move. "Are you okay?"

"It's wearing off." Sasuke panted.

Naruto didn't think as he all but ripped his clothes off. He stepped over to Sasuke, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up into a kiss. Sasuke's hands slipped from the headboard and dug into Naruto's back. Naruto moaned and straddled Sasuke without breaking from their kiss. Naruto plunged his tongue into Sasuke's panting mouth, and began to grind their erections together, which was easy to do since Sasuke's body was already slick. Sasuke moaned and pushed Naruto away so he could breathe. His body still felt hot, and little jolts of pain ran down his body, but he wasn't about to say anything and ruin the opportunity for sex.

Naruto leaned in and licked the little trickle of blood off of Sasuke's face. "Your tongue is swollen."

"I bit it." But before Naruto got a chance to talk some more and ruin the moment, Sasuke slid his hand down to Naruto's erection and gave it a none too gentle squeeze. Naruto closed his eyes and gasped. "Sasuke…"

"Shut up." Sasuke took his hand and slipped a few fingers into Naruto's mouth while he leaned in and sucked on Naruto's earlobe. Naruto squirmed on top of Sasuke, brushing their erections together again. Naruto made a mewing sound and vigorously sucked on Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke moved his head back so he could watch as Naruto sucked on his fingers. Almost grudgingly, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and then put them into his own mouth. He could taste Naruto as he licked each digit.

"Damn." Naruto moaned and he shifted their position. He pulled Sasuke's legs up and positioned himself between them. "I don't have anything."

Sasuke removed his fingers out of his mouth, "It's taken care of."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke squirmed up against Naruto's erection, "Ask later."

Naruto nodded and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance, and sure enough, he could see the glistening from lube already around Sasuke's pucker. He paused for a second, curiosity battling with his horniness. He looked up, but when he saw the lust filled look of need on Sasuke's eyes, horniness won. He pushed himself all the way in with one swift motion.

Sasuke threw his head back and sucked in his breath. The momentary pain of entrance plus the small tremors of pain shooting through him took his breath away. But it wasn't a bad feeling.

"You okay?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's paled features.

"Yes."

That one word was all it took. Naruto had been holding back for three months, and it had been hard to do. And he knew Sasuke needed it even more than he did. He began thrusting, unable to control himself. His three months of restraint flew out of the window. He grabbed Sasuke's erection and pumped it almost as erratically as he thrusted in and out of Sasuke's tight hole.

Sasuke snaked his legs around Naruto's waist and pulled Naruto in even deeper. His hands slid down Naruto's back leaving scratches in their wake.

"Hnn…Sasuke, I can't…" Naruto leaned in and captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss right as his erection shook him. He bit down on Sasuke's lower lip as his shivered. His hand still continued to milk Sasuke, but it didn't take long for Sasuke to come. He thrusted a few last times up into Naruto's hand, his seed sandwiched between their stomachs.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered, "It's been a while."

Sasuke managed to push Naruto off of him. "You don't have to lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"You disappear for a week every month, you spend it with Gaara, we don't do anything, and you're telling me there's nothing going on? You even said earlier that you two had a relationship."

"We do. But not like that. Sasuke, you're the only guy I've ever been with. Now want to tell me what you're doing in a hotel room, naked, lubed up, and writhing around looking like a damn sex god?"

Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't like the truth. He turned towards the hotel door, "I just wanted to get your attention. I figured this might work. Why won't you do it?"

"I don't want a fuck buddy. And I made an oath to myself that I wouldn't do it with you again unless we had a relationship. I want this family, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt a ping of guilt. Naruto cared more about the baby inside Sasuke than Sasuke did. He still didn't plan to hand it over to Orochimaru, but he didn't plan on raising it either. "How about we just start off with a relationship and see where it goes?"

Naruto grinned, "You're not just saying that because you want me to sex you up again, are you?"

"Not now." That was about as close Sasuke was going to come to admitting that Naruto's persistence had actually won him over to the idea of having an actual relationship. And he sure as hell wasn't going to directly say he had been jealous and pissed when Naruto disappeared. But then, he was pretty sure Naruto had figured that all out anyway. But it might all end when a month passed and the baby was born.


End file.
